


The Earth Quaked

by blackjacktheboss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Summary: 4 times Percy Jackson made the earth quake





	The Earth Quaked

The first time Percy Jackson causes an earthquake, he’s having a nightmare. He wakes from images of a drowning Akhlys in a cold sweat as a light rumbling subsides. His bunk seems to have moved a bit, but he thinks he remembers bumping into it on his way back from the bathroom. The pictures on his cabin wall are slightly crooked, or were they like that before? Annabeth was always straightening them but he really can’t remember how they were last night. No one says anything at breakfast, but the heavy feeling in his gut tells him it wasn’t just part of his nightmare. 

* * *

 The second time he makes an earthquake happen is after 4th period. He looks at the picture of Annabeth giggling in the strawberry fields at camp hanging in his locker as he switches his text books when he is interrupted by a body being slammed into the lockers right next to him. A 9th grader slumps to the floor with a bloody nose as three 12th graders laugh and high five each other. Percy slams his locker closed and turns to face them, and he already feels the rage swelling up like high tide. He clenches his fists and tries to stay calm, but the more he tries to push the feelings down the faster they rise. Before he can finish uttering his threat to the bullies, the ground beneath them trembles and a small crack appears in the wall behind him. The bullies disperse leaving Percy and the 9th grader in the now mysteriously still hallway. His breathing steadies and he helps the kid up, asking him if he’s okay.

“Yeah, thanks for your help. And am I crazy or was that an earthquake?”

Percy looks down and sees blood trickling down his hand, and opens it to see the puncture marks in his nails left in his palm. He wipes his hand on his jeans and turns back to the kid. “I don’t know but I should get to class and you should get to the nurse.”

He doesn’t tell anyone.  

* * *

 The third time he causes an earthquake is during a weekend in Montauk with his mom and Paul. They thought bringing him to the beach might ease the anxiousness he’s felt ever since dropping Annabeth off at the airport so she could go visit her dad. After a lengthy iris message with her, Percy finds his bed and falls asleep with no trouble. But then again, it’s never really falling asleep that gives him trouble, it’s the staying asleep. Lately, the dream is the same: darkness overcomes Percy as he stands trembling with the body of Akhlys laying motionless at his feet. Annabeth looks at him like she doesn’t recognize him, and when he reaches out for her she flinches, shaking her head and looking utterly betrayed. Anger and helplessness overcome him as he watches her run away from him, nothing but fear and tears in her eyes.

Then he hears his mom shouting his name.

He wakes to Sally and Paul in his doorway, shouting for him to wake up and join them. As soon as he registers that he’s awake, the walls slowly stop shaking.

The look on his mother’s face shakes him to his core. 

* * *

 The fourth time Percy causes an earthquake he’s standing on the beach of Long Island Sound, eyes closed, focused on his breathing, as Chiron paces in circles around him for the 5th day in a row.

“I want you to imagine that Annabeth, your mom, Paul, Grover, and all your friends surround you.”

_All of their smiling faces appear in his mind’s eye._

“Now imagine them all being pulled away from you, one at a time, until your mom and Annabeth are the only two that remain.”

_One by one, they are pulled into the darkness by a monstrous hand, all of them crying out for his help, until only Annabeth and his mother remain._

“Now imagine the two of them, not being taken, but running from you with fear etched onto their faces.”

_A hollowness overtakes him and his heart begins to race. He tries to fight it but once again, the more he tries to push the feelings down, the more they push back. All around him, waves crash angrily against the shore, and the sand beneath him bounces as a crevice opens up at his feet and moves towards the water._

“Stop fighting the darkness, Percy.”

I can’t.

“Why?”

I don’t want darkness. I don’t want that kind of power!

“My dear boy, the darkness and power are already yours.”

Don’t say that!

“Why?”

Because I-

“Because you’re scared. I know, Percy. Darkness is a scary thing but it’s something we must all contend with. Your father’s realm is more than beautiful beach days and sailing weather. He is raw power! The ebb and flow of the currents that can take you a world away or tear you apart, or even sometimes both! And there is no shame in that. The only way you will be able to harness this new depth of power is if you immerse yourself in it. Surely as a son of Poseidon you can appreciate that.”

What if I drown in it? _Percy takes a deep breath and after a moment, opens his eyes._

Chiron places a hand on his shoulder, “I won’t let you.“  

* * *

 Percy Jackson never imagined himself at age 25 doing his dad a favor.

I mean, he had never really been able to imagine himself making it to 25 period, let alone making it  _and_ helping the god of the sea. Recently, there had been a spike in ocean based monster attacks and while on his morning run, Percy almost tripped on a conch shell that contained a message: “Meet me in AC. Need a favor. -Pop”. And while Percy considered himself mostly retired from the demigod life, he couldn’t very well say no to a heartfelt message like that so he risked his life to wake his fiancé on her only day to sleep in and told her he’d try to be back in time for dinner.

“Just be careful, Seaweed Brain. We both know you’re kind of a lost cause without me.”

He breathed out a laugh and kissed her on the head, whistled for his ride, and rode his trusty steed down to Atlantic City. When he arrived, the beach was closed due to a shark spotting but what Percy saw was a huge monster that seemed to just be waiting in the shallows. As he looked on, a tan figure appeared next to him.

“Good to see you, son.”

Hey, dad. Care to explain?

“It’s kind of a long story”

And let me guess, it’s just one of those things a _demigod_  hasto take care of?

“And they say my kids aren’t sharp.”

Percy couldn’t help but let out a laugh, appreciating the ridiculousness of his life up until this point. Before he could reach for riptide, his father handed him what appeared to be a swiss army knife. “I know you’ve got Anaklusmos, but I figured a special favor calls for a special weapon. Good luck, son. I know you’ll make me proud. You always do.”

Without waiting for Percy to respond, Poseidon was gone. Percy moved to open the knife and in its place a trident appeared. It felt strange, but balanced, like it had been crafted just for his hand (later he would find out it had in fact been made for him by his brother down in the Cyclops forges). He twirled the trident in his hand effortlessly, and looked out at the monster that was now starting to slowly move towards him.

Percy smiled, remembering the weeks spent with Chiron, on a beach just like this, learning to harness the power that the darkness of Tartarus had dredged up in him. A darkness that he once feared would ruin him, but now it was something he embraced, that was as much a part of him as his messy black hair and sea green eyes. With that thought, he struck the ground using the butt of the trident, focusing all his frustration and anger from his work week towards the monster that was keeping him from having wonderfully lazy Sunday morning sex with his gorgeous fiancé. The Earth shook, splitting in two, and tripping up the monster. Percy’s eyes darkened a bit, but kept a twinkle in the center as he looked up at the waves crashing and swirling around the monster at his command.

“This is gonna be fun."


End file.
